Tragedy of a love story
by YuroAnei1292
Summary: This story takes place before Zane leaves. The story is about how when Zane first came to duel academy he dated a girl named Alpha who went missing and died. Now a year and a half after she's goes missing only Jaden can see her, and now she want's Jaden t
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Year and a half ago.

"Oh my god!" A girl with red hair, blue eyes, and dressed in a obelisk uniform said dropping the the knife to the ground. The blood running down the blade as her tears ran down her face. All she had wanted was to scare the girl, scare he into stop dating her crush. She didn't even know how it happened, but now another girl with long blonde hair, so long the end of her hair could not avoid getting soaked in blood and the clearest blue eyes was lying on ground and no longer breathing. The blonde hair girl was not in her uniform, she was wearing a red t-shirt with a black Spanish skirt, and she was wearing a what use to be brown, but now red jacket. "Alpha…" The red headed girl saying the name of the girl she had just killed. Alpha the daughter of the chancellor, Alpha duel academy's second best student, Alpha the girl who was loved by duel academy's best student, Alpha the girl who was no longer alive. Cosette stared at herself for a moment wondering how could it have gotten this far.

"Cosette!" Cosette's brother said coming through the clearing.

"No don't!" Cosette yelled, but it was to late, Logan a boy with short red hair and blue eyes came through and saw his blood covered sister and the girl who's only mistake was loving the boy of Cosette's dreams. Logan's eyes widen at the sight and looked up at his sister who obviously sent Alpha to her doom.

"Cosette, how…why?" Logan asked.

"I…I didn't mean for it to get this far, I was only going to threaten her and she started to fight me." Cosette said "My knife slipped, it was an accident!" Logan grabbed her shoulders.

"This isn't a time to panic!" Logan whispered in a stern voice "What's done is done and nothing can change that."

"Even if that were true, they'll know I killed her." Cosette said in panic "They'll….They'll send me to prison."

"You're not going anywhere because no one is going to find out!" Logan said "Stay right here." Logan ran through the forest and returned and hour later with blankets and shovels. Later on by the beach they put the last shovel of dirt into the hole, where Alpha's body was placed. Logan patted the whole down, and looked up at his sister.

"Go back to your dorm, clean yourself up and burn your uniform." Logan told her "No one will ever find out about this, you'll be safe, and the only thing you'll worry about is moving on with your life." Cosette was still crying but nodded. She began to walk away but Logan stopped her. "Cosette, we can't do this again, this goes way to far, you can't obsess over Zane anymore, promise me you'll leave him alone."

"I promise." Cosette said, walking back through the forest. Meanwhile back at obelisk blue dorms a young Zane Truesdale stood from his balcony; he woke up because he just had a feeling. A feeling that something horrible happened, little did he know that the love of his life, died on that night.

(A year and a half later.)

Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale were running to their class, not wanting to get extra homework or some other punishment for missing another stupid class.

"I can see the building Syrus! We're going to make it!" Jaden said picking up the pace a little more.

"Jaden! Slow down we have a few more minutes." Syrus said.

"Two minutes isn't enough time!" Jaden said, not even stopping to look at Syrus. Syrus thought it was weird that Jaden didn't think two minutes was enough time. Jaden seemed to think there was time for everything. Alexis was walking when she saw Jaden and Syrus.

"Hey guys where are you….?" The guys did not hear Alexis as they ran past her and grabbed the door to the building only to find out it was locked.

"Hey, who locked the door?" Syrus called out.

"Don't tell me you guys didn't read the announcements." Alexis said walking towards them.

"And if we didn't" Jaden asked. Alexis sighed.

"There are no Classes today…" Alexis said.

"Really? Why." Syrus asked.

"It didn't say why, there just isn't." Alexis said, Alexis started walking away but then turned back "By the way, have you two seen Zane today?"

"Nope." Jaden replied

"Okay, Thanks anyway." Alexis replied.

"So Syrus we have the day off, what do you want to do?" Jaden asked.

"I don't know, we have a whole day off. Race you back to the dorms!" Syrus yelled beginning to make his way back to the dorms.

"That's not fair!" Jaden yelled running after Syrus. Meanwhile on docks by the light house Zane was looking out into the ocean, his thoughts drifted to about three years ago.

(Flashback.)

It was a cold foggy night. Zane Truesdale sat on the dock, looking out to the sea. He didn't get it, he was a first year freshmen but he was already the best in the school, and he already had plenty of friends, including his best friend Atticus Rhodes, why did he feel like something was missing. Like something that was lost was waiting to be found and cherished? Zane sighed this is what he always felt, incomplete without reason. It happened at art school, it happened at boarding school, and if even happened at duel prep. He always felt like something more was waiting. Zane knew he was always an over achiever but this was a different feeling, a feeling that wouldn't go away.

"Hey kid! What are you doing out here!" Zane herd someone say.

"Mind your own…." He was about to say business when he saw her. She had long blonde hair which flew behind her. She also had blue eyes as deep as the water itself. Zane didn't know what dorm she was in, because she was wearing a black sweater with a red skirt. She continued to glare at him.

"Sorry, I was just curious." She said folding her arms showing off her form.

"No I'm sorry, this is just where I come to think." Zane told her.

"That makes two of us then." The girl said sitting next to Zane. Zane noticed her leather bracelets. "Hey don't you roam around the obelisk public dorm." The public dorm was for the students who parents didn't mind the boys and girls dorming together, which weren't very many students. Atticus was one of the students who roomed there, so Zane often hung out there.

"Yeah, do you room there?" Zane asked. She nodded. "What's you're name?"

"Alpha Sheppard" She said sticking her hand out.

"That's an unusual name, wait Sheppard, are you related to the chancellor?" Zane asked.

"He's my father." Alpha told him, Zane didn't believe her she was Sheppard's daughter. The girl looked nothing like him, she had fun seeking attitude just like him, but every other feature was different. "I look like my Mother." Alpha said noticing his shock.

"So, if you room in the public dorm, you must know Atticus Rhodes." Zane said

"Of course I do, he's the only person besides me who likes American idol in that dorm. Every show we listen to the performance and then we mute the judges and do impressions of them, Atticus is Randy, and I'm Paula." Alpha explained.

"Who's Simon?" Zane asked, he had actually never watched American Idol, but he read things about the truthful but rude judge.

"We take turns, but it would be a lot more fun to have a third person there." Alpha said "So what do you do for fun?"

"Study, read, duel…" Zane said getting a off look from Alpha.

"And?" She asked.

"That's it." Zane told her. "I'm not exactly exciting am I?"

"Honestly no." Alpha told him.

"Nice Simon." He said.

"Well, do you play any sports?" Alpha asked.

"Not anymore, I use to play baseball but then I just got bored. It's strange dueling the only thing I haven't gotten bored with yet." Zane said.

"You're not bored with me yet?" Alpha asked.

"No, not at all." Zane said.

"Okay how do I keep from making you bored?" Alpha asked tapping her chin. Zane laughed, Alpha made him laugh, something so few people can do. "Oh I know, do you know how to dance?" Alpha said pulling him up.

"What?!" Zane said in laughter but he had to admit this was getting a bit weird.

"Come on I'll show you how, Have you ever waltz?" Alpha asked.

"No." Zane answered.

"Here, put your left hand on my waist and grab my hand with your right." Alpha said putting her hand on Zane's hand to put it on her waist then taking his hand with the other. "Just do what I say, back, forward, spin, back, forward, back, spin me, forward, back." In no time Zane was able to follow the steps, even lead a little.

"You're a quick learner." Alpha pointed out.

"Thanks, it's something I get from My Mother." Zane told her.

"Really? Is your Mother a business woman?" Alpha asked.

"Stay at home mom." Zane told her. "She's a bit of old fashion woman."

"She probably wouldn't agree with me then." Alpha said "I think it's okay if you choose to be a house wife, but you shouldn't really say that's where a woman belongs."

"That's what I think." Zane said, he had never liked someone this much just from talking to them for a few minutes.

"It sounds like you have a lot to think about." Alpha told him looking at her watch. "Shit!" she shouted.

"What?" Zane asked.

"I was suppose to meet my friend a few minutes ago." She told him "I have to go." She started to run down the docks but was stopped by Zane.

"Alpha…" He said. She turned around and stared at him.

"Yes?" She said.

"Do you mine if, this Wednesday I watch American Idol with you and Atticus?" Zane asked. Alpha smiled at him.

"Only if you're Simon." She told him, Zane laughed.

"But you do a great impression." Zane said getting Alpha to laugh with him. "I guess I could pull off a British accent."

"It starts at eight." She told him. "See you then."

"See you then." He said watching Alpha turn around a run into the fog, a new feeling he had never felt before came in. It was a feeling of being whole, like he could be honest and fun around Alpha. Like he didn't have anything to prove to her, like she already knew who he was. He liked Alpha, but he would never imagine it would turn into something more.

(Flashback ended.)

Zane throw a rock into the water in anger. It had been almost a year and a half since his girlfriend had gone missing. He thought about how they met all the time, but never showed it until today.

"What's the point in that?" Alexis said walking towards Zane.

"I'm releasing anger." Zane said in a simple response.

"What are you angry about?" Alexis asked. Zane bit his lip, he never told anyone about how much he missed Alpha, most of the students knew Zane and Alpha ether graduated, went missing, or forgot about it. Alpha had went missing right before Alexis came to duel academy. Yet Alexis was his best friend, the friend he could talk to.

"A year and a half ago today, my girlfriend Alpha went missing." Zane admitted, getting a sad look from Alexis.

"That's awful, wait is it that Alpha Sheppard girl Atticus told me about?" Alexis asked, Zane nodded. "I'm sorry Zane; no one knows what happened to her?" Zane nodded again.

"She's not on the island, we checked everywhere on the island, but I have a feeling that she's no where." Zane said trying to hold back tears but it was no use, a tear dripped down his face.

"I thought Atticus was gone too Zane, But he wasn't, I bet you anything Alpha's still alive." Alexis told him, wrapping her hands around Zane to comfort him.

"Thanks Lexi." He said wiping his eyes; he loved Alexis like she was his sister, but sometimes he wondered if it could turn into more. He always silently wanted to ask Alexis out but could never bring himself to ask her for several reasons. One was of course she was in love with Jaden Yuki; it was quite obvious so he didn't even try to fight against Jaden. Secondly he believed the only reason he loved Alexis more than a friend was because she was a lot like Alpha in both looks and personality. She had hair that flew like Alpha's. Alexis was also rebellious and free minded, just like Alpha was. But no matter how much he wished she was, Alexis was not and would never become Alpha.

Jaden was hanging out in front of the class building alone with his thoughts, he wanted to ask Alexis out but it was hard for him. Alexis didn't make him nervous, but what he messed it up and they could never be friends again. Jaden decided long ago their friendship wasn't worth losing. He sighed and looked up to see Alexis walking with a sad looking Zane. Jealousy and depression hit him in a instant.

"Why should I care?" Jaden asked himself, not expecting a response, but he got one anyway.

"Because you love her, love sucks doesn't it? You watch those you love being torn away from you and being attached to others. That's love for you isn't it?" A girl said, Jaden turned to see a girl right behind him. The girl hand long blonde hair, with blue eyes, she was beautiful. She wore a red t-shirt with a black Spanish skirt and a brown jacket. The girls name was of course Alpha.

"Tell me about it." Jaden responded to filled with Jealousy to question Alpha. Alpha gave Jaden a shocked look.

"Whoa, Whoa, You can hear me?!" She said with a shocked tone of voice.

"Your right behind me of course I can hear you." Jaden said in a confused tone.

"There's no way you can see me, let alone hear me." Alpha told him.

"Yeah I can your right there, you have blonde hair, blue eyes, and you're wearing a red t-shirt with a black skirt and a brown jacket." Jaden told the girl. No understanding the why Alpha was so surprised he could see her.

"Oh my god, no this can't happen. You can't see me, you can't hear me." Alpha told him "You can't!"

"Why!?" Jaden asked.

"Because I'm dead." The Alpha told him. Jaden just began to laugh. "What the hell is so funny?"

"You said you where you dead, come on I may be a slytheir, but I'm not stupid." Jaden told her "Let me guess the obelisk guys put you up to this right?"

"This isn't a stupid joke, I'm really dead, and you can see me." Alpha said putting her hand to her head trying to understand everything herself.

"Look, you seem like a nice girl, so please just stop this." Jaden told her.

"I wish I were lying, if I were maybe I'd be alive then both our problems would be solved." Alpha told him.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked he was sure it was a joke, but was the joke pulling him in?

"Zane is my boyfriend, or at least was, before I died." Alpha told him. Jaden just broke out to heavier laughter. "Damn it stop laughing!" Alpha told him in a serious tone.

"Look I'm sorry, but you wanna know how many girls wish they were Zane's girlfriend? If this joke is to get closer to him, it won't work." Jaden said wiping tears away from his laughter.

"If you're so sure I'm joking go up to Zane and that girl and ask them if they see me!" Alpha said in an angry voice.

"Okay." Jaden said walking over to Zane and Alexis with Alpha following him.

"Hey Zane, Hey Alexis." He said still kind of giggling.

"Hi Jaden." Zane said in a sad way.

"Hey Jaden, what's so funny?" Alexis asked him.

"Okay guys, this crazy girl behind me saying she's dead and Zane's her boyfriend. I thought I've seen all of Zane's crazy stalkers but this girl is the craziest." Jaden told them.

"Shut up young blood." Alpha told him.

"Young blood? What kind of name is that?" Jaden asked not adding he kind of liked the name. Zane and Alexis just gave him a weird look.

"Jaden, who are you talking about?" Alexis asked.

"Come on guys, the girl's right behind me." Jaden told them.

"Jaden, no ones there." Zane told him.

"Owned!" Alpha said "I've never felt so good about being dead, then again I never felt good about being dead."

"What's your deal?" Jaden asked.

"Zane's just upset about something; it's not a big deal." Alexis told Jaden in a bit of an angry tone of voice.

"Not him, her." Jaden said pointing to Alpha.

"If only you knew how crazy you sound right now Young Blood." Alpha told him.

"Jaden, I think you need some rest." Zane told him walking away with Alexis. Jaden just looked at them.

"Aw man, you just made my day, thanks." Alpha told Jaden laughing as much as Jaden was when he was told by Alpha she was dead.

"How…what?" Jaden said.

"How many times do I have to tell you Young Blood? I'm dead!" Alpha said who had stopped laughing.

"My names not Young blood. It's Jaden." Jaden told her.

"It doesn't matter, now that you see that, I need your help finding out who murdered me." She told him.

"First of all, I don't even know who you are, second of all who knows if the person who murdered you is still here" Jaden told her.

"Alpha." She said.

"What?" Jaden said in a confused way.

"My name, it's Alpha Sheppard." Alpha told him. "There now will you help me?"

"No!" Jaden said. "Look I'm sorry but I can't help you, I'm not a detective."

"But you're the only person who can hear me or see me." Alpha said following him as he began walking towards his dorm room. "You're the only person who can help me, besides I have to say goodbye to my Father and Zane."

"Your Father?" Jaden said.

"Chancellor Shepard." Alpha told him. "Please help me."

"Alpha, I wish I could help…But I'm a duelist, and I don't know anything about solving a murder or anything, I just can't help you." Jaden said.

"Oh you are going to help me." Alpha said with an angry glare. "You forget Young Blood, You're the only person who can hear or see me."

(Later that night.)

"Hey Young Blood! Are you still Awake!" Alpha yelled in a screechy yelling voice, which she obviously had to adjust from her pure sweet voice, while standing outside the Jaden's dorm room "Well if you are! I was thinking, blonde sweet heart and Zane really do make a good couple, you know he's sweet, kind, caring, obelisk hottie, take that back total hottie. I can't imagine how she's keeping her hands off of him." Jaden herd enough he got out of his bed and walked opened the door and shouting.

"Shut up!" Jaden yelled, he normally was nice and polite, but Alpha was just being annoying.

"Not until you help me!" Alpha told him.

"I said no!" Jaden said.

"Hey Yuki! Shut up!" A slytheir downstairs yelled up to him.

"Sorry!" Jaden said walking back into his dorm room and slamming the door and getting back into his bed. But Alpha wasn't about to give up that easily.

"Well if you won't help me!" Alpha yelled in her scratchy voice again. "Then at least let me confined in you! I'm worried about Zane getting with the blonde girl."

"Her names Alexis!" Jaden shouted surprisingly not waking Syrus.

"Oh sorry, Alexis. Well anyway I can just imagine the two of them" Alpha said with a cruel smile "Him feeling her up, Both of them breathing hard when they stop tongue wrestling, Him slowly biting her neck…." Jaden pulled open the door and went straight into Alpha's face.

"Stop that you sick minded freak, and Are you sure you aren't Crowlers daughter? Because you certainly enjoy tormenting me like he does!" Jaden said in a stern whisper.

"Crowler my Dad? Don't make me puke." Alpha said with her sly smile getting bigger. "Am I getting to you Young Blood?"

"MY NAME IS JADEN!" Jaden yelled in a voice so loud it took Alpha by surprise, so much she fell backwards and off the balcony. She screamed as she fell. "Alpha!" Jaden yelled closing his eyes as she hit the ground, or so he thought.

That's the first Chapter, wow it's really long, please review if you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh Gx or American Idol. I wish I did, but I don't.


	2. Chapter 2

Tragedy of a Love.

Chapter 2

When Jaden didn't hear a slap or a crash, or even a squish. He looked over the edge of the rail and saw nothing. Alpha wasn't there.

"Alpha!" He cried out. He saw Alpha float out of the ground and fly right back next to Jaden. She brushed her self off before she pushed her hand through Jaden's chest like she was trying to push him down. But all Jaden could feel was a tingling feeling with disappeared when she pulled her hand out.

"Consider yourself lucky I'm already dead Young Blood." Alpha said in a angry voice.

"Okay I'm sorry, but you were being pretty harsh, you don't know what it's like to see someone you love with some other person." Jaden told Alpha. Alpha face turned into pure anger.

"I don't know what it's like?!" Alpha said now screaming at him "That girl she isn't even dating you! She's never even said I love you. That gal pal of yours is messing around with my man, how do you think I feel?"

"If you felt so horribly about it, then why did you say those things about him kissing her and them being a good couple?" Jaden asked in an annoyed voice.

"Because if it was the only way to get you to help me, I had no choice." Alpha told him, then she closed her eyes, and began braking into tears. "And they do make a good couple….And he's not my man, not anymore….He's alive and I'm gone." Jaden started to feel really bad when he saw Alpha covering her face to hide the tears.

"Alpha." Jaden whispered reaching to put his hand on her shoulder but it went right through, he pulled it out looking at his hand for a long time before looking at Alpha again.

"You look at me and you think that I'm dead and these feelings I have they should be gone too, but their not. It's been a year and a half and I'm still unbelievably in love with Zane, I can't help it, I know I can't be with him. But I can't stop loving him." Alpha said trying to punch the wall to the dorm, but her arm went straight through. She sighed to herself. "I can't even touch him…." She said in a whisper so silent Jaden almost didn't hear. Jaden almost cried himself but held back his tears.

"You win." He said, Alpha looked away from the wall and looked Jaden in the eye. Jaden looked back into her deep blue eyes. He never noticed how beautiful her eyes were before. He stared at them for a moment, He saw the eyes of someone who's been haunted, and Alpha has reasons to be haunted. She has been dead for a year and half, and she's seen her boyfriend in love with someone else. She knew she has to but, how can she let him go, before she can even let herself go. Jaden broke out of his thoughts and returned to Alpha. "I'll help you." Alpha eyes looked at him she feel to the ground and continued crying. Jaden could have gone back to bed but he couldn't leave Alpha alone, crying. He wanted to put his hand on her shoulder but knew it just go through. He watched Alpha cry alone in heart, but not in sprit. The next morning Jaden woke up to the violent ringing of the alarm clock, which woke him and Syrus. He looked over to see Alpha looking out the window, it might have freaked Syrus out if he could have seen her.

"Good morning Syrus." Jaden told Syrus knowing he would never believe him if Jaden told Syrus his brothers dead girlfriend was in the room. Jaden gave Alpha a quick smile to show he knew she was there.

"Good morning Jaden." Syrus said "Feeling better?" Jaden and Alpha looked at Syrus in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked.

"Well Alexis told me when you talked to her and Zane you were acting like you were sick and seeing things." Syrus told him. Jaden just looked embarrassed well Alpha started laughing.

"Yeah, feeling much better." Jaden told him. "But Zane may think I belong in a mental hospital now." Jaden and Syrus laughed.

"That's my bro for you." Syrus said.

"What?" Alpha said in shock.

"I'm going to take a shower." Syrus said walking out the door. Alpha looked at Jaden.

"That's Zane's little brother?" Alpha asked.

"You should know Zane was your boyfriend." Jaden said walking over to the drawers to get his clothes out.

"Yeah but I've only herd stories about his Little brother, I forgot his name was Syrus." Alpha said.

"Well, yeah that's Zane's little brother." Jaden said.

"Wow, he's really short." Alpha said. Jaden laughed a little.

"Hey, um I have to change, so could you give me a minute?" Jaden asked. Alpha gave him a look.

"Why?" Alpha said. Jaden returned the weird look.

"Um because you're a girl, and I've never undressed in front of a girl before." Jaden told her.

"Oh you're shy." Alpha said with a sly smile.

"With girls." Jaden told her.

"Come on Young Blood, I took health class, I know what a naked guy looks like." Alpha said.

"Alpha!" Jaden yelled at her.

"Alright fine..." Alpha said floating through the door going outside the room.

"Sick pervert." He whispered.

"I herd that." Alpha said with a laugh. Alpha just let her mind drift as she waited for Jaden to get dressed. She entered a memory.

(Flashback)

"American Idol Bitches!" Atticus and Alpha yelled at the end of the American Idol theme song. Zane sitting on the other side of Alpha on the couch gave them a weird look.

"Chill out Zane, We say that every time at the end of the American Idol song." Atticus explained.

"Okay just to ask, if you were to pick an artist to have the American Idol contestants sing their songs, which would you pick?" Alpha asked.

"Tough one." Atticus replied "I'm going to have to go with Queen, you?"

"Adam Pascal." Alpha answered "What about you Zane?"

"Um…I'm not sure, I like Billy Joel." Zane said.

"I love his music." Alpha said. "Oh the first song is done!" Alpha muted the T.V.

"Dawg that wasn't your best performance." Atticus said doing a awesome Randy impression "You could have done better"

"You're a horrible singer, but I love you anyway, Hear me I love you!" Alpha said laughing with Atticus. Zane cleared his throat hoping to sound like Simon.

"I think my ears were bleeding after that performance that was completely awful." Zane said in a perfect Simon voice. He looked over to see Atticus and Alpha with wide eyes.

"That was awesome!" Alpha said, during the next performance, Alpha put her head on Zane's shoulder and put her hand on his leg. He blushed almost instantly.

"Hey Alpha, Zane's not so feely like our other friends." Atticus told her.

"Oh sorry, I'm just use to leaning on my guy friends." Alpha said.

"It's alright, you don't have to move." Zane said, not believing what he had just told her. Was he taken in so much by how Alpha made him feel that let her hang on him? Or was it that he was beginning to have feelings for the girl. No he thought, he couldn't fall in love, his life was dueling and studying, not Alpha. But when Alpha's hand first touched Zane's lap he felt a bolt of excitement. He didn't really think anything of it at first because he was teenage boy, that's normal behavior. But he had never felt so open and free with anyone, especially someone he just met a few days ago. Maybe he did fall for the girl. After the show Atticus shut off the T.V.

"That was awesome, Zane I might have to tell everybody about your wicked awesome Simon impression." Atticus said, Zane blushed as he herd Alpha giggle a little.

"Well I'm going to bed, goodnight." Atticus said getting up from the couch.

"Wait, don't you want to stay up for a few minutes? It is only 9:30" Zane asked. Atticus gave Zane a sly smile. Zane knew Atticus was playing match maker again.

"No, I want to leave you two alone." Atticus told him, before Zane could say anything Atticus trotted upstairs. Leaving Zane and Alpha alone. Alpha laughed.

"Damn Atticus and his matchmaking." Alpha said laughing with Zane.

"Geez, I'm not that bad am I?" Zane asked.

"No, but we've only known each other for a few days." Alpha said "Although you are pretty hot."

"I have to ask you Alpha, why do you do things like tell me I'm hot, or lean on me and putting your hand on my lap?" Zane asked the question had come up just like that. Alpha looked at him and sighed.

"Because, I feel open around you." Alpha told him. "I feel like I can be me."

"What do you mean?" Zane asked.

"Well, with my Dad, I'm the smart little angel. With other people I'm the shy girl, and with Atticus I'm the fun person. With you I feel like I can be all these things at once." Alpha said.

"Me too." He whispered.

"I herd you." She told him with a big smile.

"Damn…." Zane was about to end with an it, when Alpha put her lips to his. Zane was shocked by the kiss at first but soon kissed back. Zane finally worked up the courage to open his mouth a little using his tongue to try to push his way into Alpha's mouth. Alpha then opened her mouth moving her tongue with his. Zane put his hands on the sides on Alpha's face bringing her closer to his face until she could feel the air coming from his nose. As they got into it more and more the faster they kissed. Zane moved his hands from her face and put them on her shoulders. Alpha started moving her hands up his chest grabbing his blazer. A smile broke the kiss almost immediately.

"This is a little fast don't you think?" Alpha asked.

"Yeah, I don't really care." Zane said "Call it love at first sight."

"Didn't know you believed in love…" Alpha said kissing his lips again only for him to break the kiss again.

"Neither did I." He admitted, as they started to kiss again.

(End of Flashback)

"Alpha!" Jaden yelled.

"Huh, what?" Alpha said breaking out of her thought. She looked to see Jaden dressed in the slythier uniform ready for class.

"Are you going to stay here well I'm at class?" Jaden asked.

"Hell no, I'm going to class with you." She told him, Jaden got a worried look on his face.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I get bored just wondering around the school, I'm sure class will be fun now that someone knows I at least exist." Alpha said.

"Well I never pay attention anyway." Jaden said beginning to walk with Alpha.

"Is today Crowler's class or Banner's class?" Alpha asked.

"Um I don't know if you know this but, Banner's gone." Jaden said "He turned out to be a shadow rider."

"Seriously?" Alpha asked "Wow."

"Wait how do you know about the shadow riders but not Banner being one?" Jaden asked.

"Remember? My dad is the chancellor he was in charge of choosing the gate keepers, I was suppose to be one but…well you know how things work." Alpha said. In other words she was already gone.

"But you say you wonder around here bored…" Jaden said.

"Most of the time I don't pay attention to conversations or the outside world, I just hang out trying to figure out why I'm here in the first place." Alpha said "I came to the conclusion that I'm here to figure out who murdered me and why."

"You don't remember your own death?" Jaden asked.

"I remember only little things like that I died at night and it was a girl that killed me that's all I remember though." Alpha told him.

"That's kind of depressing." Jaden admitted.

"Well if that's the most depressing thing about my death, I'm pretty lucky then." Alpha said.

"So what dorm were you in when you were alive?" Jaden asked.

"Obelisk." Alpha told him.

"Really?" Jaden asked in shock.

"Why is that so surprising?" Alpha said with a angry look.

"Oh no it's nothing against you, I'm sure you're a great duelist, it's just that….Well besides Zane, Alexis, and Atticus the obelisk are pretty, well snotty brats, but you don't seem snotty at all, you seem nice." Jaden said, Alpha smiled at him.

"Thank you…well actually a lot of the obelisks in the public dorm were pretty nice." Alpha said.

"The public dorm?" Jaden asked in confusion.

"Oh that was the abandon dorm. That was where the students whose parents didn't mind if boys roomed with girls stayed. Atticus roomed there." Alpha said before her eyes widen. "Oh my god, I forgot Atticus roomed there, did he go missing?"

"Yeah but they found him, he's perfectly fine, he's even matchmaking his little sister." Jaden said.

"Lexi?" Alpha said surprisingly. "She made it in?"

"Yeah, wait how did you know about Alexis?" Jaden asked, not mentioning she had kind of already met Alexis.

"Atticus was basically the girlfriend I never had, well boyfriend, or boy who is a friend you get what I'm saying and he was always talking about his little sister and saying how I reminded him of her, anyway I told him I might have had to make her my little sister." Alpha told him.

"Um this may be surprising but that girl Zane was with, that was Lexi." Jaden told her. Alpha stopped and gave Jaden a more surprised look then ever.

"What?" She asked.

"That blonde girl with Zane, that was Lexi, well her real names Alexis, I'm not sure if she likes Lexi." Jaden admitted. But he could still see Alpha was shocked.

"Really…." She said drifting off into space.

"If it helps I don't think Alexis and Zane are really going to hook up, Alexis is one of those people who don't really rely on a boyfriend." Jaden told her.

"Really…" Alpha said snapping out of her trance a little. "Young blood, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Jaden said.

"If you love Alexis, why not tell her?" Alpha asked, Jaden blushed and looked away.

"Well it's not like that, I mean I bet you and Zane never just started dating like that." Jaden said.

"Actually, neither of us said anything, we just kissed." Alpha told him. "That's what love is all about young blood, it's not how it's suppose to be, love's all about making your own rules and playing by them with your heart."

"Well put." Jaden said.

"Jaden!" Syrus shouted running towards him.

"Oh no, I forgot to wait for Sy." Jaden said in fear.

"Why did you leave without me?" Syrus asked stopping to catch his breath.

"Sorry Syrus, I got caught up talking to Alpha." Jaden said, he looked to see Alpha putting her hand on her head.

"Oh poor stupid Young Blood, he can't see me remember?" Alpha yelled.

"Alpha?" Syrus asked "That's the name of Zane's old girlfriend; he might not want you using Alpha as a name for your imaginary friends."

"Imaginary Friend?" Jaden asked.

"He knows who I am?" Alpha said.

"You know who Alpha is?" Jaden asked.

"Of course, Zane was always telling my parents how wonderful she was, I was suppose to meet her but she disappeared. Jaden what's this about?" Syrus asked.

"Nothing I just heard about her, and I got caught up learning about her. See that's what I meant when I said that I got caught up talking to her." Jaden said.

"Okay, well we better hurry if we want to avoid one of Crowler's cruel and unusual punishments." Syrus said.

"Amazing, you told him the lamest excuse in the book and he believed you." Alpha said following the two boys. At class Jaden was awake for class but only because Alpha was walking around the class room and walking behind Crowler doing impressions of him which made Jaden laugh.

"Jaden! Is there something you find funny?" Crowler asked Jaden. Jaden laughter paused as Alpha paused hoping she hadn't gotten Jaden in trouble.

"No sir, just thought of a really funny joke all of the sudden, I'm sorry." Jaden said.

"Slacker." Crowler said before returning to his lesson.

"Oh dear me, I yell at him, but I can't help the fact that I'm really in love with the slacker." Alpha said sitting on Crowler's desk. "Jaden, do you find me pretty, I put lipstick on just for you, and I made myself pretty, just for you." Alpha said, Jaden held back his laughs and gave Alpha a smile. Alpha looked over to the blue haired student in the front row, her love Zane Truesdale. She looked at him with a bit of shock and began walking over to him. She sighed as she put her hand over Zane's. Zane looked down and gave his hand a weird look before returning to the lesson. Alpha sighed again.

"You can feel me, but you can see me." She said knowing he wouldn't hear her. "I never thought we'd be this way." She leaned forward and put her lips to Zane's lips trying to pretend for one moment she was alive. Jaden eyes grew wide. Zane put his lips to his mouth confused about the feeling.

"You okay?" Atticus whispered to him.

"Yeah, just get these feelings." Zane said before turning his attention back to his lessons. Alpha face grew into a sad depression as she sat on the steps of the class. No matter how much she pretended, she knew she was dead. Alpha looked at Atticus and smiled.

"Dear Atticus, my partner in crime. Well more of Zane's partner in crime." Alpha said. Hours later Jaden walked out of Crowler's class with Syrus and Alpha.

"That was boring." Syrus said.

"I assume that's a family trait, pointing out the obvious." Alpha said.

"So what do you want to do now Jaden?' Syrus asked.

"I don't know." Jaden said, getting a glare from Alpha.

"Um you and I are going to find out who murdered me." Alpha said. Jaden sighed remembering the promise he made Alpha.

"I'm was going to do more research on that Alpha girl." Jaden replied.

"Oh." Syrus said kind of disappointed.

"You can help if you want…" Jaden said.

"Sure." Syrus perked up a little. Alpha gave him a shocked look.

"What?! How is Syrus going to help us?" Alpha asked.

"He knows more about Zane than we do." Jaden whispered, Alpha thought about and then smiled. Alpha stopped in the hall when she saw Chancellor Shepard talking to a student.

"Dad?" Alpha asked.

"Huh?" Jaden asked.

"I didn't say anything." Syrus said. Alpha smiled at her Father, happy to see him again, yet sad he couldn't see her.

"I thought you said something." Jaden said to Syrus, finally Alpha snapped out her trance and walked back to campus with Jaden.


	3. Chapter 3

Tragedy of a love story

Chapter 3

Jaden and Syrus were on the internet looking for information on Alpha's disappearance. Jaden had broken down and told Syrus the story.

"So, let me get this straight, you can see Alpha and she's talking to you? And she wants you to help her find her murderer." Syrus asked, not sure if he should laugh, or be freaked out.

"Yeah she's standing right behind you looking over your shoulder." Jaden said. Alpha giving Jaden a look weirder then Syrus's.

"What makes you believe he'll believe you young blood?" Alpha asked.

"Because he's my best friend." Jaden responded.

"Jaden, you can't pull this trick, Zane will get mad." Syrus said.

"It's not a trick, she's really there." Jaden said.

"Give up Young Blood; he's never going to listen." Alpha said.

"Why do you call me Young Blood? Where does that name come from?" Jaden asked. Syrus widened his eyes.

"Wait, she calls you Young Blood?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, she's never even called me by my real name, it's always Young Blood." Jaden said "why?'

"That was my Dad's nickname for Zane." Syrus told Jaden. "He changed his nickname to Kaiser when he came to duel academy. He didn't like young blood, so he never really mention the name to anyone I know."

"Oh my god." Alpha said "I remember Zane telling me that, he said that if we got married and had children he would never call any of them Young Blood. And I liked the name, but I kept that to myself. I forgot it was Zane's old nickname."

"She said she remembers Zane telling her that." Jaden said.

"Wait that's it, Syrus and I share one thing in common, we both know a lot about Zane!" Alpha said. "Tell Syrus that when Zane was twelve, he broke Syrus's science project by accident, and Zane stayed up all night fixing it."

"Syrus, Alpha's asking if you remember when Zane was twelve he broke your science project and he stayed up all night fixing it for you." Jaden told Syrus. Syrus mouth opened but no words came out.

"And Zane was so tired he slept through part of the math test and got a D." Alpha said.

"And that's why Zane got a D on his math test." Jaden told Syrus.

"She's there isn't she? " Syrus said. Jaden nodded. Syrus turned around and was looking straight at Alpha. "Where is she?'

"You're looking at her." Jaden said. Syrus squinted his eyes like it would make a difference, he still wouldn't see her.

"It's nice to meet you Alpha." Syrus said sticking out his hand, Jaden normally would have thought this was weird, that is if he couldn't see the shocked girl. "My names Syrus." Alpha took his hand. Syrus smiled and started laughing.

"What it is?" Jaden asked.

"It's either laugh or freak out." Syrus said "I can feel her."

"It's nice to meet you too Syrus, I'm Alpha Sheppard." Alpha said which Jaden translated to Syrus. Syrus turned back to the computer and entered in the search engine (Duel Academy missing) when he entered that they got 5,000 results.

"There were all those stories about the kids that went missing in the abandon dorm, but Alpha went missing before that." Jaden said trying to think of what might get results about Alpha. "Try just Alpha Sheppard." Syrus put in Alpha Sheppard and got 50,000 results which were mostly websites for college fraternities.

"Alpha is A in the greek alphabet young blood." She said "Try Alpha Sheppard missing duel academy." Jaden translated to Syrus who obeyed only to get 7,000 more results.

"Dang! How many websites are there with Alpha Sheppard in the name?" Jaden asked.

"Maybe we're using the wrong keyword, were using missing but why don't we try disappear?" Alpha said. Jaden didn't understand completely what good changing the words would do but he told Syrus to enter the words and search, and up popped only one website link, they clicked it and realized it was a news article.

Duel Academy students disappears.

Three days ago, duel academy student Alpha Sheppard was reported missing. Police that were sent to duel academy haven't found any trace of the girl and are beginning think finding her will be impossible. Alpha was one of duel academy's best students and the daughter of Chancellor Sheppard and his ex-wife Leticia Banks. Alpha was also loved by her boyfriend top duel academy student Zane Truesdale, who wished not to comment.

"This doesn't help that much." Jaden said.

"Maybe it does…" Alpha said "I just thought of something, maybe if I remember where I was killed, we'll find a clue." Jaden told Syrus what Alpha said which made Syrus feel fearful.

"But what if we find her body?" Syrus asked.

"Then that's even better than a clue." Alpha said.

"Alpha says that would be even better." Jaden said.

"Jaden! I don't want to come across Alpha's body! A dead body is really really scary." Syrus yelled.

"Relax Syrus, we probably won't find her body." Jaden told him.

"We won't?" Syrus asked hopefully.

"No, if we find any trace of her, it will probably be a skeleton." Jaden said getting looks from both Syrus and Alpha.

"Jaden!" Syrus yelled.

"Jaden!" Alpha yelled.

"Hey you called me by my name." Jaden said walking out of the dorm with Syrus and Alpha. Later they were in the forest.

"Are you sure you died out here?" Jaden asked looking around one spot.

"No, I just remembered a note from Zane telling me to meet me out here." Alpha said searching by a tree. "Pretty much the rest is a blur."

"Why don't we see if Zane will help us, he is your boyfriend after all." Syrus said feeling a bit weird about talking to a ghost he couldn't even see. Alpha was about to answer when Jaden answered instead.

"Zane would never believe us, besides I don't think he'd even want to believe us. Alpha was his first girlfriend and he might not want to bring up the pain again." Jaden said. Alpha looked at Jaden, that was exactly what she was about to say. She looked at Jaden and saw a little bit of a young Zane in him. She enjoyed it; it made her want to get to know him better. Alpha looked away blushing. She couldn't fall in love with Jaden. One Jaden wasn't like Zane, it almost felt like cheating to her despite the fact Zane was falling for another girl. Two Jaden drove her crazy, maybe they were alike in a lot of ways but they still were at each others throats sometimes. And perhaps the most obvious and heartbreaking reason even if Alpha were able to forget all the feelings and love she had for Zane, she was dead and Jaden was alive, the very same reason she couldn't be with Zane in the first place.

"Alpha! We found something." Jaden yelled to her. Alpha looked up and saw Syrus holding a torn Leather bracelet. They might have thought it was just something a student disregarded until Alpha saw her name printed in purple thread. She looked at her arm and realized that out of the two leather bracelets she wore, one was gone. Tears began to fill her sweet blue eyes as she stared at the bracelet. Jaden looked at her with big eyes.

"What's wrong?" Syrus asked. Alpha had expected Jaden to tell him the truth that she was crying because the bracelet was special to her. But instead Jaden told Syrus something else.

"She's shocked, the bracelets hers." Jaden said. Alpha wiped her eyes and looked at the bracelet.

"That must mean I died here, but where's my body?" She asked.

"Maybe you died here, but the person that killed you moved it." Jaden suggested with Syrus giving a sigh of relief. "I don't think were going to find what we're looking for here."

"Why don't we take the bracelet to Zane?" Syrus asked.

"Why?!" Both Alpha and Jaden said in the same time in shock. Syrus took a step back and explained.

"Maybe when Zane see's the bracelet he'll break down and he'll tell us what he knows about the experience, I mean it's worth a shot." Syrus said. Jaden and Alpha looked at each other and smiled.

"That's a great Idea Syrus." Jaden said.

"It has a few problems though; you don't want Zane to know you've been finding out about me so tell him you found it on your way to the abandon dorm." Alpha said. Jaden looked confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"He won't believe you if you tell him I made you help me and if you tell him your finding out stuff about me he'll chew you out." Alpha told him. "So you were going to the abandon dorm and found the bracelet." Jaden nodded and explained the plan to Syrus.

"I bet he's at the docks." Syrus said as they started walking out of the woods.

"So Alpha, why do the bracelets mean so much to you?" Jaden asked.

"Zane gave them to me, he saw the bracelets my father gave me and figured I liked them, which I do. So for our one week anniversary he gave me the bracelets." Alpha told Jaden which he told Syrus. Alpha then sighed as she went into another flashback.

(Flashback)

"Come on Zane, I'm not running that fast!" Alpha yelled as they were running towards the docks. Alpha took a commanding lead.

"This isn't a race!" Zane yelled.

"Yes it is! It's always a race for me." Alpha said stopping at the docks.

"Alpha you need to learn how to live in the moment. No one lives forever." Zane said finally coming up next to Alpha.

"Well yeah, no one lives forever, but we're young, hot, and living every moment! WE HAVE ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD!" Alpha yelled loud.

"Alpha!" Zane said quietly.

"Zane it doesn't matter, who's going to stop us?" Alpha asked, Zane gave her a weird look.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Zane asked.

"Well you love me, and I love you. There for if anyone comes to stop us, we'll tell them to go to hell." Alpha said wrapping her arms around Zane. Zane smiled and put his chin on top of Alpha's head.

"You may be strange, but that's why I love you." Zane said, for the moment they believed they had all the time in the world. But time tends to fly.

(End of flashback.)

Alpha looked up to Zane at the docks looking out at the water. Alpha felt a sadness, a sadness that she had lied to him when she said they had all the time in the world.

"If you want, me and Syrus will just go." Jaden suggested seeing the sadness in Alpha's deep blue eyes.

"No, I have to do this….I have to face him." Alpha said walking on the docks with Jaden and Syrus. Alpha wasn't ready, but you don't have to be ready in order to do something.

"Hey Zane!" Jaden yelled. Zane looked over to Jaden, Syrus and Alpha. But of course he only saw Jaden and Syrus.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Zane said sounding a little frustrated, not at Jaden and Syrus but at himself for some reason.

"Um, do you know someone name Alpha?" Jaden asked choosing his words carefully. Zane in shock looked at them in almost anger.

"Why?" He asked. Neither Jaden nor Syrus said anything; Jaden just pulled the bracelet out and handed it to Zane. Zane grabbed it and looked at it.

"Is…is this some cruel joke?" He said looking at Jaden with anger. "Like that little ghost girl crap you pulled the other day?"

"No Zane, We found this in the forest and…" Jaden said but Zane interrupted.

"What the hell were you doing in the forest, and how the hell did you know about Alpha!" Zane said now looking at Syrus in anger.

"We don't know anything Zane we just found this and you know everyone in the school." Jaden said. Zane grabbed Jaden's blazer pulled Jaden straight to his face. Alpha looked at Zane in shock.

"Why are you doing this?" Zane asked, Alpha ran to Zane's side.

"Zane! Stop he's helping me! I just want to say goodbye." Alpha said. Zane anger seemed to fade as he let go of Jaden. Tears began to burst through Zane's eyes, Something Jaden nor Syrus has ever seen.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" He paused for a moment to wipe a tear from his eye. "Alpha was my girlfriend before you guys were even here, and she disappeared. I spent days searching somewhere, anywhere for her but never found her. And…I've never been able to let it go." Jaden looked to Alpha who was already breaking into tears. She covered her eyes and ran off into the fog. Without thinking Jaden followed Alpha into the forest.

"Jaden!" Syrus called but that didn't stop Jaden. Jaden ran after Alpha, ripping branches out of his way and jumping over obstacles.

"Alpha!" Jaden called, Alpha ran into the abandon dorm, which Jaden followed. He knew the rules forbid it, but he didn't care. Alpha threw herself on the old couch and let her cries grow heavier. Jaden walked behind her, trying not to cry himself. "Alpha are you okay?" Alpha shot a nasty look at him.

"Do…Do I look okay to you?" She asked standing up. "Of course I'm not Okay! I'm in hell, no worse I'm not in heaven or hell or anywhere. I'm here ruining your life and Zane's life, just because I have no life! And I can't believe that I'm saying that literally." Alpha covered her tears soaked eyes. Jaden reached over to put his hand on her shoulder, and it surprised him and Alpha when his hand didn't go through her.

"What now?" Jaden asked.

"Wait…" Alpha said calming down a bit, she walked over to a dusty wall, she moved one hand across to reveal a mark. It was a circle with a triangle in the middle of it. It glowed as it escaped the dust. "A shadow mark."

"What's a shadow mark?" Jaden asked.

"I did some research on shadow games before I died." Alpha said "The shadow mark is the mark of no world, basically anywhere there's a shadow mark, there is no life and death. Only a world where neither exist."

"That's kind of creepy." Jaden said "Wait! What if we got Zane in here, do you think he would see you?"

"Technically yes, but……" Alpha said her eyes filling with tears again. "I don't want him to see me."

"What?! But I thought that's what I was helping you with; I thought I was helping you say goodbye to Zane and your dad." Jaden argued. Alpha spun around and looked Jaden in the eye, with anger and sadness.

"Look! Zane was fine until I reminded him of me, it's better off I just pretend none of this happened." Jaden grabbed Alpha's shoulders and brought her so close she could feel his breath on her face.

"I refuse to let you give up, you love Zane and it's obvious he still loves you. You got your life taken away from you; the least you deserve is a goodbye." Jaden yelled at her.

"I don't want…." She said breaking into more tears.

"You don't want what Alpha?!" Jaden yelled at her, angry she was giving up on him.

"I don't want to watch him be with that other girl." Alpha said Jaden let Alpha go in shock as she fell to her knees. She looked up at him, rubbing tears from her eyes.

"Alexis isn't going out with Zane, their just friends." Jaden said.

"Just like you two are just friends!" Alpha said to Jaden. Jaden felt some type of pain, worse than the pain when Alpha was harassing Jaden. This pain was a pain that struck like a bolt of lighting. "Face it young blood, she loves him not you, so you might as well give up."

"Like you are?" Jaden asked, now it was Alpha's turn to be struck by lighting.

"What's the point in trying when nothing will come out of it?" She whispered in a hoarse voice. "I may be able to say my goodbyes and find my killer, but it doesn't matter. I'm still dead, I'm never coming back."

"But you'll be free." Jaden said.

"So what?" Alpha said under her breath. But Jaden could hear her.

"You don't want to be free?" Jaden asked.

"Why can't you see it Jaden? I want to be alive! I want to be with the man I love. That's all I want." Alpha said.

"You can't always…"

"Get what you want I know." Alpha said lying on the floor. "I'm just so tired of fighting; I just want it all to end." Jaden sighed and started working up one of his famous pep talks.

"Life is a game Alpha, and it will never end in less you finish it." Jaden told her." I can't force you to continue with this. But if you really want to end this once and for all. I'll be at my dorm, waiting for you to roll the dice. Think about it before you decide it's not worth it." Jaden walked out of the abandon dorm. Alpha continued to cry trying to decide if Jaden was right.

(Flashback)

Zane and Alpha were holding hands and walking by the pond near the obelisk blue dorms. They were laughing together.

"Okay Truth or dare?" Alpha asked.

"Okay, Truth." Zane responded.

"Tell me about your first kiss?" Alpha asked.

"Well, I was 11, her name was Alicia Mathews, and believe it or not we kissed on a dare." Zane said.

"What was it like?" Alpha asked.

"Like no one else was there." Zane replied. "Truth or dare."

"Wait, you didn't tell me everything about your first kiss." Alpha said.

"Yes I did." Zane said in a fun, cold way.

"Okay, Truth." Alpha said.

"Where's your mother?" Zane asked. It was a bit of risk but he was willing to take it.

"After the divorce, she took me to America, then she brought me back when it was my Father's turn to take me." Alpha said. "She didn't stay, she went back. Okay Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Zane said. Alpha smiled at him.

"Really?" She said.

"I like to think of myself as a man of danger." Zane said with a bigger smile.

"Are you willing to do anything I ask?" Alpha asked.

"I suppose." Zane said.

"Go skinny dipping in the pond." Alpha told him.

"Except that." Zane told her.

"You said anything." Alpha told him.

"Except that." Zane told her again, Alpha rolled her eyes but gave in.

"Alright I dare you to pick truth." Alpha told him.

"Wow scary Alpha, I'm shivering." He told her "Okay, truth."

"Do you love me?" Alpha asked Zane looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you love me?" Alpha asked.

"Yeah, I do, do you love me?" Zane asked back.

"I do." Alpha responded. She stopped and looked Zane in his blue eyes. They both blushed at each other.

"We're losers." Zane told her putting his arm around her.

"Better than being lonely." Alpha said, as they walked off together.

(End of Flashback)

Alpha got up from the floor and walked over the wall where pictures of the students were hung up. Alpha rubbed her hand against her picture and saw herself. In this picture she was wearing the obelisk uniform, her long blonde hair held back by a blue bow, and her blue eyes shining with youth. She thought she hand all the time in the world, now technically she didn't even exist in the world. She felt more tears drift from her eyes as she walked by the pictures in till she found the other picture she was looking for; she wiped the dust away and saw the picture. It was a picture from the schools field trip to Hawaii. Alpha was lying in a beach chair on the beach with a pink swim suit top with a towel wrapped around her bikini bottom. Her sunglasses covered her blue eyes. Her hair was the only thing you could tell was wet. Alpha was laughing. Behind her was Atticus, who was wearing kaki shorts and that stupid Hawaiian shirt Alpha bought for him. She hated it, but thought it suited Atticus perfectly. He was holding a empty bucket and laughing at Alpha who he had dumped water on. And then of course lying in the beach chair next to Alpha was Zane who was wearing blue swim trunks with a white shirt. He was laughing with both his friend and girlfriend. The moment made Alpha happy and sad at the same time. Mostly sad that the trip seemed to be only yesterday. She thought about how unfair it was. How unfair her life was cut short. How unfair that time wasn't on her side, and how unfair it was she wasn't able to be with Zane. And now to add to the list, how unfair it was that Jaden was right. The game would never end unless she played to the end. It was her job to make things fair. Next morning Jaden woke up with Alpha sitting in the chair in the corner.

"Alpha?" Jaden asked.

"You were right." Alpha said to him. "I can't let it go unanswered, I can't let my life end like this, I have to finish it once and for all."

"Glad to hear it." Jaden said with a smile, which confused Alpha.

"I thought you didn't want to help me." Alpha told him.

"At first I didn't, but well, Zane's my friend and if something's bothering him, I need to help, and you're my friend too, and you deserve better than what you got." Jaden told her, Alpha continued to look confused.

"Young…Jaden, You didn't even know me, how do you know I deserved a better fate?" Alpha asked.

"From what I can tell, you were original which is something that's dying in this world, no offense to you, and well, besides Zane, Alexis, and Atticus the obelisk treat me and the other kids like dirt, But you judge me by the color of my jacket, you thought I was a jerk because I refused to help you." Jaden told her.

"I don't think you're a jerk anymore." Alpha told him.

"And, you and I are alike…We both are fun loving, great, artistic minds who can't be with the ones they love." Jaden said.

"Oh….look I was angry, I think if you really love Alexis, I think you two belong together." Alpha told him.

"We keep changing subjects." Jaden told her which they both laughed.

"Okay, okay so I guess what I'm saying is, I appreciate your help Jaden, and you're a good guy." Alpha said giving Jaden a smile, Jaden smiled back trying to tell himself it was just a smile, but deep inside his heart. It felt like more.

I won't be able to update any of my stories for two weeks, but I will update them so keep looking.


	4. Chapter 4

Tragedy of a love story.

Chapter five.

(Dream)

Jaden found himself walking up to the obelisk girl dorms to visit his girlfriend Alexis. The dream seemed perfect until Jaden saw Alpha sitting in front of Alexis door crying and shaking.

"Alpha?" Jaden asked.

"Jaden!" She yelled standing up. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Alexis." Jaden told her.

"Jaden, don't go in there." Alpha said with panic in her voice.

"Why not?" Jaden asked. Alpha put herself in front of the door.

"Jaden, you have to trust me, you can't go in here." Jaden pushed through Alpha, who amazingly enough, he didn't go through. He was able to grab her and move her out of the way like she was alive. He grabbed for the door and opened it. Like Alpha predicted he regretted it. He saw Alexis Making out with Zane, on her bed, with him on top with her. It could have been worse, but the sight had already made Jaden lose his breath.

"Alexis…" He said stunned.

"Jaden, I can explain." But it was too late, Jaden turned around and ran, Alpha followed him. Jaden fell in front of the school and started crying. Alpha put her hand on Jaden's back.

"Jaden, I'm so sorry. I know how you feel." Alpha said.

"I loved her, I cared for her, how in the world could she do this to me? She was my girlfriend!" Jaden yelled.

"He was my boyfriend." Alpha whispered, helping Jaden stand back up. "I don't know why she would hurt you like that. You're a wonderful person." Jaden and Alpha met eye to eye, almost as if they were looking into each others soul. She put her hand on the back of his head and brought him to her slowly. They closed their eyes as they felt each others breath. Jaden opened his mouth as Alpha put her lips and tongue, to his.

(Dream over)

Jaden shot up in his bed, breathing hard. The dream seemed so real. But he looked around and realized that it wasn't real. Alexis wasn't his cheating girlfriend, or even his girlfriend. And Alpha and him have nothing romantic between them, or at least he thought. He looked over at Alpha who was reading.

"Hey! I thought you couldn't touch anything." Jaden said rubbing his eyes.

"I can't touch anything with life energy. I can touch objects." Alpha said "What's your deal?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that." Jaden said hopping out of bed.

"No, I mean why are you breathing so hard, why are you so nervous. Did you have a nightmare?" Alpha asked.

"You could say that." Jaden said. (A nightmare the ended with us together.) Jaden thought to himself.

"Wanna talk about it?" Alpha asked.

"No thank you. So, what are you reading?" Jaden asked.

"I went back to the pub…the abandon dorm and found my year book." Alpha responded. "I think it can help us start our list of suspects."

"Except, how would we start our list? We don't have a reason. Why would someone want to kill you?" Jaden asked.

"I don't know…" Alpha said. "Revenge?"

"Your dad seems pretty nice, I dought anyone would hate him or anyone in your family. Wait. What if your death was because of Zane?" Jaden asked.

"What do you mean?" Alpha asked.

"Zane's smart, strong, and not bad to look at either, strike that as the girls would say he's pretty hot." Jaden said, he knew what he said was awkward so he continued. "And you we're the girl he wanted. What if some crazy girl couldn't handle it? What if she decided that she needed Zane so much, it was worth a life to get him."

"That is absurd!" Alpha said. "Are you suggesting, that my boyfriend, the love my life is the reason I'm dead."

"No, I'm not saying it's his fault. I'm saying what if someone got so jealous; they decided to remove you permanently? You did say a girl killed you." Jaden said.

"Well..I guess that explains." Alpha said in a kind of horrified way. "Well I've already crossed out all the guys and all the girls I know didn't do it. But we still have a lot of girls to go through."

"Aren't there any girls that were like, really weird about Zane?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, about two, three, maybe twenty or thirty girls." Alpha said "Everyone was jealous."

"Well then, we need to do more research." Alpha said "Wait!"

"What?" Jaden asked.

"Whoever killed me must have been late getting back to their dorms, so what if we broke into the computer system and looked for students who were late for curfew?" Alpha asked.

"Except I don't know how to break into the computer." Jaden said.

"Me neither." Alpha admitted. "But if I know my dad…he has everything on paper."

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked.

"Every one who was late was written down on the list." She told Jaden.

"The list?" He asked.

"You know, the report to chancellor's list, the we're watching you list. Fonda's list?" Alpha asked, Jaden looked at her blankly.

"Well anyway, it's probably been filed, which means all we have to do is pick the lock and find our paper." Alpha said.

"Picking the lock is easier said than done." Jaden said, Alpha looked at him with shocked eyes.

"You can do it though right?" Alpha asked, Jaden looked away for a moment before he gave Alpha a look.

"I can learn." He said.

"We don't have time." Alpha said still sounding a little shocked. "We have to go and be quick before my dad, or worse Crowler finds us." Jaden looked away for a moment; he looked at Alpha's book when an idea came to him.

"Wait, you said you can touch things that aren't alive right?" Jaden asked.

"Of course." Alpha told him. Then she realized where he was heading. "So that means I can break into the files."

"We'll do it before class, come on." Jaden said. They walked to the file room, which was near Chancellor Shepards office. Jaden and Alpha stood outside.

"Ready?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah" Alpha said she closed her eyes as she ran through the door. In a moment she was in the document room. "Where should I look?"

"Well, there was a certain date, when did you die?" Jaden asked.

"I think it was in April, yeah it was April 15th, and it was two years ago, so it was April 15th, 2004." Alpha said going to the files marked with Dorm Files 2003-2004. She opened it and found a file marked with April. She pulled it out. "I got the file!"

"Great, now how do you get it out?" Jaden asked.

"I'll go…..Oh snap, I forgot I can go through the wall, but the file can't!" Alpha said. "I'll just have to read it here."

"We have no time! Crowler's coming out of Sheppards office." Jaden said. Alpha eyes grew wide with Panic.

"I'll slide it under the door!" She yelled getting down to the floor to slid the file under.

"Hurry Alpha!" She sent it to the other side, just in time for Jaden to grab the file and hid the file in his jacket.

"What are you doing slacker?" Alpha herd Crowler asked as Alpha came through the wall.

"Nothing sir, just on my way to class." Jaden said smiling.

"Funny considering class is down the hall that way." Crowler said pointing the other way.

"Really? And to think I've been going the other way. I'll remember that." Jaden said, Crowler glared for a moment before turning around and walking away.

"Do you have it?" Alpha asked, Jaden pulled the file out of his jacket and smiled. Alpha clapped her hands and tried to hug Jaden, but she went through him. "Oh right." She blushed for a moment. "Alright, so I'm gonna go read this File, and I'll meet up with you after class, kay?"

"Okay." Jaden said "See you after class." Jaden walked down the hall as Alpha returned back to their dorm. When Jaden got in the class he took his seat next to Syrus.

"Where were you?" Syrus asked.

"Doing something with Alpha." Jaden said.

"You're spending a lot of time with her." Syrus pointed out.

"We're just friends." Jaden said back.

"Who's just your friend?" Alexis said taking a seat next to Jaden. Jaden looked at her, a little fazed after his dream.

"I'll tell you later." Jaden said as Crowler began his class. It seemed like the clock was moving in super slow motion as Jaden sat through Crowlers class. Jaden normally would have fallen asleep, but he found himself wondering about Alpha. Would they have met if she was alive? Of course they would have, she was supposed to become a gatekeeper, and she was once duel academy's second best student, not to mention she dated the top student. If they met when she was alive, Jaden and Alpha probably would have dueled all the time for the next spot. The only real question was who would have won?

"Class dismissed." Crowler said, Jaden jumped up when he realized he wasn't paying attention for most of the class. Then again, what else was new?

"So who's just your friend?" Alexis asked with a somewhat evil grin.

"You know, most people forget little things like that." Jaden said laughing. In his thoughts he decided the dream, was a dream and nothing more.

"Who is she Jaden?" Alexis asked, despite the fact Alexis was a little more tomboyish then most girls at this school. She still was a gossip queen.

"Well, she's a girl….in class, that's all I'm saying." Jaden tried to make a story; maybe if Alexis believed it was just another student, she would let it be. After the real story wasn't very believable.

"Jaden are you in love with her?" Alexis asked, but she didn't sound happy like most friends would. She sounded worried, even though there was a smile on her face, everyone could see she didn't like the idea of another girl with Jaden. Or at least almost everyone.

"No, no I'm helping her with this project." Jaden said.

"Considering you never do your own projects, I think your lying." Alexis said. He should have known better than to tell Alexis that, so instead he tried a different approach, maybe he could get something out of this conversation.

"Alexis, what if you like someone, but you're not sure if they like you back?" He asked. Alexis shrugged.

"What kind of like are we talking about here?" She asked.

"Love." Jaden admitted. Alexis looked worried but supportive at the same time.

"Well…I think you should tell her how you feel, if she feels the same way, you'll be glad you did it, if she doesn't then it was never meant to be, and if she laughs at you, your too good for her Jaden." Alexis said offering a smile. Jaden smiled back.

"That's helpful Alexis, thanks." Jaden said before grabbing his bag and taking off. When he got into the dorm, he saw Alpha sitting in the chair reading a book.

"Well?" Jaden asked, Alpha looked up and smiled.

"We now have a reasonable number of suspects." She said.

"How many is reasonable?" Jaden asked.

"Four." Alpha said putting her book back. "Nina Richeton, Cosette Morren, Rio Sanchez, and Jacey Moore."

"Well it's somewhere." Jaden said blowing his hair out of his eyes. "How do we find out who did it?" Alpha looked away as her face turned grim.

"I don't know, but there must be some way." Alpha said.

"Were any of these girls in the public dorm?" Jaden asked.

"No, they were all were at the private girl's dorm." Alpha said. "There all still there."

"Huh?"

"They haven't graduated yet." Alpha proclaimed proudly. "That means I can raid their rooms."

"So we have to, go to these girls rooms, and brake into them?" Jaden asked.

"I can go alone." Alpha said "I'll go tonight, when their asleep."

"Hey Alpha." Jaden said, he was going to see how much Alexis and Alpha were alike.

"Yes?"

"What if you love someone, but you're not sure you love them back?" Jaden asked. Alpha looked at him with her extremely deep eyes. Her eyes could draw anyone in. She gave him a warning glance.

"Don't make the mistake of letting them go, tell her how you feel Young Blood." Alpha told him "I felt only a small taste of an everlasting love, don't make the same mistake." Okay so it wasn't the same thing Alexis said. But then again, Alexis and Alpha weren't the same. Although Alexis free willed, and always did things her way. Alpha had a stronger understanding of life, and was stubborn, but kind. Maybe you could pass them off as long lost sisters, but you couldn't pass them off as each other.

"Thanks Alpha, I know that came from the heart." Jaden told her, Alpha shook her head no.

"Not the heart Young Blood, that came from experience." Alpha said. Jaden wanted to grab her shoulder, but he knew it would go through. So instead he gave her a smile that was before Syrus came crashing in.

"Jaden!" Syrus shouted. "You won't believe this!"

"What is it?" Jaden asked.

"Look!" Syrus pointed outside; When Jaden looked his eyes grew wide with happy shock.

"Snow." He said running to the rain of white snow, it was coming down quickly, but it took it's time to cover the ground.

"I bet tomorrow, we could have a snow ball fight." Syrus said. Alpha smiled.

"This isn't the first time it's snowed here." Alpha claimed.

(Flashback.)

Alpha, Zane, and Atticus walked out of the office building, to see the ground was covered with snow, from a night of non-stop snow.

"Wow, I've never seen snow before." Atticus said running out.

"Lucky you." Zane muttered.

"Come Zane, you can't tell me, you hate the snow." Alpha said.

"It's not the snow I don't like; it's the freezing weather, numb fingers, and stupid games I don't like." Zane told her, and then out of no where a snowball flew and hit Zane's face.

"Hey!" He shouted at a laughing Atticus. Alpha just laughed well brushing off the snow.

"Nice one." She yelled to Atticus. Then she got hit with a snow ball made by Atticus. "Atticus!"

"Sorry Alpha, no one gets left out." Atticus said laughing.

"I couldn't agree more." Zane said getting snow off the ground.

"Ditto." Alpha said getting snow. "On three, one, two, THREE!" Both Zane and Alpha attacked Atticus with snowballs. Atticus fell to the ground as they continued throwing snowballs.

"Alright, Alright I get the point!" Atticus yelled. Alpha shouted in victory.

"Alright In your face!" She yelled before jumping into Zane's arms. "We won!"

"We won." Zane repeated as pulled Alpha from a hug, and brought her in for a kiss.

"Ew gross, not in public!" Atticus cried, they both pulled and turned to him.

"Shut up Atticus." Both Alpha and Zane said as they grabbed hands with each other.

(End of Flashback.)

Alpha sighed at the memory, knowing that even though it was only a year and a half ago, it still seemed so far away. It hurt her every time she had a flashback, it was even worse when she saw Zane. She began to question whether she could truly let him go. She knew she had too, but she didn't know if her heart would ever let her. Then she decided she had no real choice. That night after she went through the suspects rooms, she was going to go to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Tragedy of a love story

Alpha swifted through the night as she got ready to go into the room of the four obelisk girls. She went to all four rooms but found nothing. She put her fist through the wall when she was in Cosette's room.

"Nothing!" She yelled. "This is pointless!" She started crying. She had been searching the room for hours. Nothing had come up. She was back where she started, no where. That was until the young girl entered the room. Cosette still had long red hair, only her eyes didn't gleam they used to. Her blue eyes were now dull and depressed. Cosette looked worried, frightened, and haunted. No longer the strong confident girl she once was. She walked over to a phone and called someone.

"Logan are you alone?" Cosette asked. Alpha herd the voice of Logan Morren, He was the top senior in his class when Alpha and Zane were sophomores. But even Logan couldn't beat Zane. "Logan, I'm..worried, Zane's been depressed lately, and they say it's because of Alpha!" Alpha's eyes widen as she came closer.

"Come again?" Alpha asked.

"Maybe..he'll start looking for her again. Logan he's a smart guy, he'll find out that I did it!" She yelled. Alpha's eyes fired with anger as she got into Cosette's face.

"YOU DID IT!" She yelled. "YOU TOOK MY LIFE AWAY FROM ME!" Cosette's eyes widen as she dropped the phone.

"Who's there?" She yelled.

"You took everything away from me, because He loved me not you!" Alpha screamed. She turned directly to Alpha.

"Alpha?" Cosette said. "Alpha is that you?"

"Damn right it's me." Alpha said. "Is that why you look like crap? Because you feel bad about me. Guess what, you deserve it!"

"Alpha forgive me." She said turning away, Alpha sighed, she thought for a moment Cosette could see her, but she most have followed her voice.

"Never!" Alpha stated. "I will never forgive you for what you've done! You should be dead, not me!"

"Alpha it was an accident." Cosette said. "I wasn't even going to hurt you; I was just going to threaten you. But you attack and the knife slipped."

"Doesn't matter, you didn't have to threaten me!" Alpha yelled. "But you did because you're a selfish horrible person!"

"I loved him." Cosette said falling to the ground and crying.

"You can't love him, I love him!" Alpha shouted.

"I LOVED him." Cosette screamed. "I realized no matter what I do, Zane will always love someone else. First he loved you, now he loves Alexis Rhodes."

"Okay, he doesn't love Alexis." Alpha said.

"Yes he does! He has since the day he meant her." Cosette yelled. "Alpha I'm so sorry I hurt you. You know as well as I do love makes us do crazy things."

"No." Alpha said. "As soon as I tell Jaden what you said, he'll expose you."

"Alpha no!" Cosette screamed. "Please don't, I've got just a strain of sanity left, please don't take it away."

"Why not? You took my life away." Alpha said. "You're going to pay for what you did to me."

"Alpha? Alpha please don't" Cosette yelled. Alpha assumed she didn't hear her. Alpha didn't even know how she was able to hear her in the first place. But either way, she was turning Cosette in. She flew out of the room. She needed to see Zane. She ran across the dorm area into the boy's dorm. She ran up the stairs until she reached Zane's room, she flew through the door and saw Zane was sleeping. He looked really peaceful sleeping. He breathed in lightly as Alpha watched him sleep. She sat on his bed and remembered again.

(Flashback)

There was an obelisk party at the Boys obelisk dorm for Valentines Day. Everything was decorated. Alpha and Zane were walking down the stairs together. Alpha was wearing a white shirt with a black skirt and high heeled tall boots. Zane was wearing a purple sweater with a black suit jacket and black pants.

"Hey it's the odd couple themselves." Atticus shouted to them. "Excited, peppy Alpha and Cool, unfeeling Zane."

"No camera's please." Alpha said as Atticus taped them.

"So how long do you guys think it will be before Stacy Harmen pulls some poor soul in the broom closet?" Atticus asked.

"Why ask Atticus, wanna make sure you don't die a virgin?" Zane asked.

"Well you stole my girl Zane. Other wise, I'd be the one making jokes about you." Atticus said as they laughed. "How about a cheers? To friends, life…"

"And love..." Alpha said wrapping her hand around Zane. As the night went on, Atticus had started talking to some girl he met a few hours earlier. Zane and Alpha were on the dance floor waltzing to a ballad.

"Check out all your fan girls." Alpha told him, noticing the girls that stared at them with disgusted eyes. "They totally hate me."

"Well they are very pretty, but none of them can even compare to you." Zane said.

"Hmm what else do you think of me?" She asked.

"You're smart." Zane said. "And you're free willed, not to mention stubborn."

"I thought being stubborn was a bad thing." Alpha said.

"Being stubborn also means you work to get what you want, no one likes a slacker." Zane said laying his head on her shoulder. "And you smell unbelievably wonderful."

"What exactly do I smell like?" Alpha asked out of curiosity.

"You smell like white roses." Zane said. "My Mother smelled like that."

"Hmm sexy." Alpha said.

"I don't find the scent sexy, just calming." Zane said as he brought her closer. "You on the other hand."

"You're so cute when you're flirty." Alpha pointed out.

"Trust me, you're the only one I've ever been flirty too." Zane said as grabbed her hand and brought it up. "And you're the only one I ever want to be flirty with." He slipped a ring on her finger. She stopped and looked at it with amazement. It was gold with ruby dragons carved on it. It wasn't an engagement ring, but a promise ring. Basically the training engagement ring. The promise of forever before the actually promise.

"It's beautiful…." Alpha said trailing.

"Alpha Sheppard you've given me your world, your love, and all the happiness I could ever want. All I can offer in return is my love and my soul. Will you do me a favor and except it. Will you take my love? Will you promise to spend forever with me, and only me? Will you one day marry me?" Alpha felt tears drip down her face. She had never felt more loved in her love. And that was saying a lot.

"You say you want to give me happiness and love, But you've already given me that. And I can't see myself with anyone other than you. I will promise my life to you if you promise your life to me." Alpha said, Zane kissed her more passionately and loving then he ever had. When pulled away he hugged Alpha.

"I promise you the world." He said, as the lights dimmed down another song came on.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
while your far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure"

"It's AeroSmith. " Alpha said as she and Zane started dancing.

"I like this song." Zane said.

"Me too." They started singing along with the lyrics.

"Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing"

"I don't want to ever miss a thing." Zane said. "I love you so much Alpha."

"I love you too." Alpha said closing her eyes as the music continued.

(Flashback ended.)

Alpha sighed as she continued to watch Zane. She had put her ring away for safe keeping. It was the most important item to her, and she couldn't have it.

"Zane, I still love you." Alpha said as she placed her hand on his cheek. "I will always love you. But in order for you to let go, I need to let go. I need to understand that no love can bring me back to life. I'd give anything to spend one night alive, just you and I. Dancing to that song again. To feel my ring on my fingers."

"I love you." Zane muttered, Alpha saw he was still asleep but she felt touched.

"You have to let go." Alpha whispered as tears fell from her face. "You have to move on."

"I've always loved you Alexis…" Zane admitted. Alpha's blue eyes turned deep with rage. She smacked his arm, which went through. She got up and yelled.

"A year and half took a real long time didn't it!?" Alpha shouted. "You said me forever! You promised me your life, now your taking it away?! I hate you!" Alpha knew she sounded like a hypocrite. She didn't really care, anger had possessed her. His eyes came open as he sat up.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"I HATE YOU!" She shouted getting in his face before turning away, but she herd him.

"Alpha?" He asked. "Alpha!" She ran away, running to the only place she could think of. She ran too the abandon dorm and threw herself on the coach. As she continued crying she cursed Zane's name several times and even Alexis a few times. She wanted to destroy everything, but she was only a sprit. Minutes later she herd someone enter.

"Alpha?" Jaden asked. Alpha turned to see Jaden in his pajamas. He saw her and ran to her. "Alpha, it's 1:00 what took you so long?"

"I found out who it is…..It was Cosette." Alpha admitted. Jaden smiled.

"That's awesome, no that's beyond awesome." Jaden said Alpha stood up and got in his face.

"How is that awesome? Me being dead how is that awesome?" Alpha yelled.

"Well it's not, but you found out who killed you, now we can expose her." Jaden said.

"Forget it! No one will ever believe some crazy kid." Alpha yelled turning away.

"Alpha, what's wrong?" Jaden asked.

"She was right." She managed to say.

"Who?"

"Cosette! You, you were both right! Zane loves Alexis, and I'm powerless to do anything about it." Alpha said.

"I thought we agreed that they were just friends." Jaden whispered.

"Oh get over it Jaden!" Alpha said facing him. "Alexis loves Zane, and Zane loves Alexis. Alexis's doesn't love you."

"Why are you saying this?" Jaden asked.

"Because it's true." She said more tears dripping down her face. "Jaden I'm sorry but it's true."

"No!" Jaden said as tears filled his eyes. "It's not true, it can't be true! I loved her."

"I loved him…" Alpha said. Jaden cried.

"I feel so alone..."

"At least we're alone together." Alpha said. Jaden looked at Alpha, now he was scared. Jaden didn't have Alexis, and Alpha didn't have Zane. And they happened to be in the very room where He could touch her, where he could kiss her. As he looked at Alpha standing up and walking towards him with the deep look in her eyes. He wanted to back away, yet he stayed.

"Jaden…" She said placing a hand on his cheek.

"Alpha…" He said as she came up and kissed his lips. Jaden wanted to check to make sure it was no dream. But the kiss continued. He eventually started kissing back. He made the final choice. If he couldn't have Alexis, he was going to get Alpha.


	6. Chapter 6

Tragedy of a love story

Note: The final chapter.

Chapter 6

Syrus was reading inside the dorm waiting for Jaden and Alpha to get back, when he herd a knock at the door.

"I bet Jaden forgot his key again." Syrus said getting up and going to the door. When he opened it he saw Zane. "Zane?"

"Syrus, Mom sent us a letter. I was going to let you read it tomorrow but I didn't want to forget." He said handing Syrus the letter.

"Um, thanks. Zane do you know what time it is?" Syrus asked.

"It's after midnight." Zane said.

"More like, 1:00 what are you doing out so late?" Syrus asked.

"I couldn't sleep, why are you still up?" Zane asked.

"Jaden went out, and I wanted to stay awake so he didn't lock himself out." Syrus of course didn't add Jaden went to go search for Zane's dead girlfriend.

"Now why is Jaden out?" He asked. Syrus looked away for a minute trying to think of a believable story.

"Jogging?" Syrus suggested.

"Jogging?" Zane asked. "At one in the morning?"

"They say it's the best time." Syrus added. Zane's cold stare drove through Syrus. "Well, thanks for the letter, Bye."

"Actually I think I'll stay, I want to talk to Jaden." Zane said walking in.

"I don't know, he'll be really tired when he gets back. You know Jogging." Syrus said.

"I'm sure he'll still be wide awake. It will only take a few minutes." Zane said.

"Why do it now? Why not tell Jaden what's bothering you tomorrow." Zane gave him another cold stare.

"What makes you assume something is wrong?" Zane asked. Syrus shivered but spoke.

"Because one…you have more common sense then coming out here so early in the morning, two, you never forget to do anything. You know that as well as I do. And third you are missing Alpha right now." Syrus stopped and took in what he just said. He would have hit himself if Zane didn't look like he was going to do it himself.

"What?" He asked slowly but stern.

"Alpha, you know the girlfriend that di…I mean went missing. Alexis said you were feeling depressed about her lately." Syrus said.

"Funny, since I asked Alexis not to tell anyone." Zane said. Syrus was caught. If someone told Alexis not to say anything about something, she wouldn't.

"Well, she kind of let it slip." Syrus said feeling stupid and dead.

"I think Alexis is too smart for that. You however, would let something slip by accident, and I think you did." Zane said. "Do you want to explain what's going on? Or should I go find Jaden and threaten him until I get what I want?" Syrus let out a sigh.

"Just promise me you won't yell at me or say I'm crazy." Syrus said looking Zane in the eyes. He did that until Zane rolled his eyes.

"Will you just tell me?" Zane said in frustration. Syrus sighed but continued.

"Well, about a week ago Jaden started hearing the ghost of Alpha. Actually it wasn't just hearing, he saw her too. And she told him that she was murdered and forced him to help her. Well when Jaden told me the story I thought he crazy, but then He told me all these things that only family knew, or in this case Girlfriend. Anyway I started helping them find out who killed her, and she also wants to say goodbye to you and her father. And she went out a few hours ago to go search the rooms of the girls that might have killed her, and when she took so long to get back, Jaden went to go look for her. And that's about it." Syrus looked at Zane widen his eyes in disbelief.

"Syrus! What the hell was that? Your going crazy!" Zane said getting up.

"You promised! And it's true, all of it. And you do believe me!" Syrus shouted back.

"Why would I believe a stupid story like that?" Zane asked. Syrus held his breath for a moment, he didn't like standing up to his brother. But for his own sake. This might be a good time to start.

"Because you feel her. You sense her presence. You told Mom and Dad when you're apart you feel empty, but when she's close you feel whole. You've been feeling complete haven't you? And you want to believe me because you want to say goodbye to Alpha, you want to tell her what you never got a chance to say. But at the same time you want to believe I am crazy, because then you could go on believing she's still alive out there. But she's not Zane. She's dead, and her sprit is looking for rest." Syrus half expected Zane to hit him or something, but instead Zane sighed and turned away.

"You're right." He said. "I have felt her presence. I have felt complete again. I've even herd her."

"You herd her?" Syrus asked.

"I herd when I woke a few hours ago." Zane said.

"What did she say?" Syrus asked. Zane held his head down but then he faced Syrus.

"She said she hated me." He said. Syrus couldn't believe his ears. Alpha's been doing everything her power just to say goodbye, why would she say she hates him.

"You must herd wrong." Syrus said.

"I know what I herd." Zane said sternly. "She said she hates me. And now it makes sense. At first I didn't understand why she would say that. But I bet one of my stalkers killed her. It's my fault."

"That's not why. They know that's the reason. But Jaden said Alpha doesn't blame you." Syrus said. Syrus then remembered that Jaden and Alpha had also been worried about Alexis and Zane getting together. And also that Zane had a bad habit. Zane talked in his sleep, Syrus found this out from when Zane and he shared a room. Was it possible Alpha miss took something he said.

"Did you have a dream before you woke up? Syrus asked.

"Yeah." Zane responded.

"What was this dream about?" Syrus asked.

"I don't see…" Zane trailed off when Syrus gave him a look. "I was at the docks when Alexis came up to me and admitted she loved me. I admitted the same thing…but I woke up before I told her she should be with Jaden."

"Zane…." Syrus said. "You talk in your sleep."

"I what?" He asked. "No I don't."

"Yes you do, like that one time when you were 12 you had a dream about becoming a produelist." Syrus said. "I herd you; you were the duelist known as Kaiser." Zane blushed before he spoke.

"Then Alpha didn't here the whole dream. I admitted to Alexis that I was still depressed about Alpha. Oh god, no wonder she hates me. I have to talk to her." Zane said.

"Jaden's the only one that can hear her." Syrus said, before he remembered. "Unless you go to the abandon dorm!"

"Why would I hear her there? Zane asked.

"Because you can see her there too. There's a shadow mark of some kind that eliminates the difference between life and death." Syrus said surprised he could remember all that.

"Do you think she's there?" Zane asked.

"That's where she went last time she was upset." Syrus said. Zane bolted out the door and ran out of the slytheir dorm.

"Zane wait, if you go there, you could get suspended!" Syrus shouted. Zane stopped and turned around.

"I don't care; I'm not wasting another moment!" Zane said. "Thanks Syrus, I'll remember this!" Zane said taking off into the woods. Syrus sighed.

"So will I." Syrus said getting back into his dorm. Meanwhile at the abandon dorm Alpha pulled away from Jaden's lips looking at him with her deep blue eyes. She was looking at Jaden, but she saw Zane. When she kissed Jaden, she kissed Zane. Jaden was only Jaden, when he was her friend.

"Damn it." She whispered.

"What?" Jaden asked as she walked away from his hold.

"I'm doing it again. I'm bringing someone else in, and now when I leave. Someone else will pay the price." Alpha said.

"You don't have too go, you can stay here, and stay with me." Jaden said.

"Jaden….I don't love you." Alpha said. "And I don't hate Zane." Jaden stood speechless.

"But you just kissed me." Jaden said.

"Trust me; you don't have to love someone to kiss them." Alpha said. "Before I met Zane, I once kissed Atticus. But that was for a play we were doing."

"But it felt so…"

"Would you have kissed Alexis the same way?" Alpha asked. Jaden gave a sad look.

"I can't have her." He said.

"You can…I see it in her eyes Jaden, she does love you. You just have to tell her." Alpha said. "If I let you be with me, you would never continue life the way you should. You would be stuck in time with me, just because I missed out on life doesn't mean you should…….." She sighed. "And that's the tragedy of a love story isn't it? The depression of an adventure. The happily ever after that will never come for one person. You will be with Alexis, Zane will find someone else, and I'll fade away. It's a poison that kills destroys and heals."

"Fading is one thing you'll never do." Jaden said. "Your right, I didn't love you. What we did was comfort, and it was a chance. We wanted to see if it was possible for us to love anyone else. And we found out that…I will always love Alexis, just like you will always love Zane." Alpha nodded.

"And that Jaden, is the real tragedy of this love story. But it's also the happy ending." Alpha said she walked over and hugged Jaden. "Thank you my friend."

"Alpha?" Jaden asked.

"Yes?"

"I like it better when you call me Young Blood." He said.

"Jaden!" He herd someone call. Alpha's eyes widen.

"Zane..." She said running towards the stairs. "Tell him I left."

"Alpha…" But she was already hiding in one the rooms, when Zane came in the abandon dorm.

"Zane, what are you doing here?" Jaden asked.

"Well, I came to make things right with Alpha." Zane said.

"Well, she just left." Jaden said pointing his thumb to the door upstairs.

"Still hates me..." He asked.

"No, she's just mad at you. What she's mad at you about…" Jaden said.

"She herd me sleep talking." Zane said "It's a habit. Anyway, she herd me say I love Alexis." Jaden bit his lip before responding.

"Do you?" Jaden asked.

"Maybe in a sister like way. But she didn't hear me say I was still grieving Alpha, and that she really belonged with you." Zane admitted. Alpha cursed herself for jumping to conclusions. How could she do such a thing? Especially to the man she loved.

"Well I don't plan on admitting the truth anytime soon." Jaden said.

"That's alright, neither does Alexis, but I see you two together in the future." Zane said with a sigh. "But me and Alpha….that will never happen. Not now, not ever again. And I need to come to terms with that, once and for all."

"I'll go wait outside." Jaden said putting a hand on Zane's shoulder. "Send me back in when you're done."

"Thanks Jaden." Zane said as Jaden left the dorm. Alpha who was upstairs bit her lip but she slowly got up. She opened the door and saw Zane standing in the middle of the living room, crying yet looking brave. Alpha who also began crying started making her way down the steps.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping.  
While your far away dreaming." She sang as she approached the bottom of the steps reaching out her hand for him to take.

"I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever  
every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure." He sang as he took her hand and brought her close. He began waltzing just as she had taught him

"Don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing"

They sang together, when they finished the last line Alpha reached up and kissed Zane. They stood there kissing and crying. And treasuring every moment. When she stopped she put her head on his chest.

"I don't want to let you go." She said.

"I know."

"But I have no choice." She said.

"Neither do I." He said. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you…"

"I'm sorry you suffered." Alpha said. "I'm so sorry."

"I love you Alpha…"

"I love you Zane…Always have..."

"Always will…" He said taking her hand. With his other hand he reached down his blazer and pulled out a necklace, on it was Alpha's promise ring. With one strong pull, he tugged off his neck; the chain broke and fell to the floor. But the ring stayed in his hand. He placed it on her finger.

"Thank you for giving my life back." Zane said.

"I gave you more than just your life; I gave you mine as well." Alpha said. "Take care of yourself." Zane let go of her hand and turned around and started walking out.

"Goodbye…" She said in a whisper.

"Goodbye..." He said as he walked out of the abandon dorm. Jaden stood outside.

"I'll see you at class tomorrow." Jaden said.

"Actually I'm skipping." Zane said. Jaden gave him a weird look Zane never skipped class. "I need to think."

"I'll tell Crowler your sick." Jaden said.

"Thanks." Zane said walking away. Jaden entered the abandon dorm; Alpha had tears pouring down her face.

"Is this goodbye?" Jaden asked sadly. Alpha shook her head.

"We have to make things right." Alpha said. "First things first, Cosette." Jaden nodded in agreement. An hour later, Jaden had managed to sneak in to the girl's dorm and reached Cosette's door. When she opened the door, she looked worse then she did before. Her hair was messy, her eyes were red from crying so much, and she still looked haunted.

"Oh god…." She said. "You've come to turn me in haven't you?" She was shocked when Jaden shook his head.

"No, I'm here to speak on Alpha's behalf." Jaden said "Can I come in?" Cosette nodded, Jaden and Alpha walked past her.

"What do you want me to tell her?" Jaden asked. Cosette gave him a weird look. He smiled.

"Don't worry I'm not crazy." Jaden said.

"Tell her, I forgive her…and that I'm not turning her in." Alpha said. Jaden eyes widen with shock.

"Are you sure?" Jaden asked.

"What's the point of letting her suffer the rest of her life? When she's right love makes us do crazy things...and when it was truly an accident." Jaden nodded and turned to Cosette. She looked like Jaden was trying to decide whether he would kill her or spare her life.

"She says…she forgives you, and she's not turning you in." Jaden translated. Cosette gave him a look of disbelief.

"What...Why?" Cosette asked.

"She doesn't want you to suffer about something that was an accident." Jaden told her.

"But….I took everything away from her, her life, her love, everything." Cosette said.

"But I took her sanity when I died. Now I'm giving it back." Alpha said.

"She took yours too, now she's giving it back." Jaden said. Cosette's eyes all of the sudden seemed to finally hold the nice, sparkle blue she used to have.

"Alpha….thank you so much. And I'm so sorry I can't give you your life back." Cosette said.

"Just do me a favor and don't waste your life." Alpha said. Jaden didn't translate, Alpha didn't mind, she didn't want him too. Cosette hugged Jaden embracing the fact she was free.

-Another hour later-

Chancellor Shepard entered his office after Fonda told him he had a call. He went in and picked up the phone but herd nothing but a tone.

"First they wake me up, then they hang up." He sighed. "If it's important, they'll call back tomorrow." He hung up the phone and was about to walk away from the desk when he saw an envelope he didn't see there before. "What's this?" He asked he picked up the letter and gasped when he saw what was written on the front of the envelope.

Alpha

It was even her hand writing, he recognized it right away.

"Alpha." He said quickly opening the letter and reading the note Alpha wrote.

Dad,

I know your wondering why I haven't responded in the past almost two years. I can't tell you where I've gone, or when I'll be back, or even if I come back. But I can tell you two things. One I miss you more than anything in the world, and I love you dearly. And two that I'm okay. I'm safe for the moment and it appears I will be safe for a long time. So although it's against parenting nature, don't worry about me. I'm fine.

Love,

Alpha Emily Sheppard.

"Alpha…" He said staring at the letter. "Where are you?" Back at the abandon dorm.

Jaden spoke up after Alpha delivered the letter.

"Why?" Jaden asked.

"Why what?" Alpha asked.

"Why did you tell him you were still alive? Why didn't you say goodbye?" Jaden asked.

Alpha sighed.

"Funny thing about false hope…its still hope. I've taken so much from so many people

When I died. How could I take what little hope my Dad has of finding me away?" She

asked.

"He'll start searching again. He'll never find you. He'll be spending his life still looking

for you." Jaden said.

"Maybe its better he spends his life searching then his life depressed that I'm gone."

Alpha said. Jaden sighed, she was right. Sometimes it was to spend a life time searching

for answers then finding them out.

"So, this is how the tragedy ends. No where. Sure we found who killed me, and I finally

said goodbye to the man I love. But in a week, in a few days, will it make a difference?

Will it matter that I was ever here at all?" Alpha asked.

"Alpha…You don't know it, but this is a huge difference. Zane can finally move on.

Your dad at least knows you didn't disappear on purpose. Cosette can start a new life.

And…I've learned a lot from my new fried." Jaden said with a smile. Alpha smiled back.

"So you're not going to admit it yet are you?" Alpha asked.

"No." Jaden said.

"That's okay I guess." Alpha said. "Just don't wait to long to tell Alexis you love her."

"Deal." Jaden said, he walked over to Alpha and hugged her. As they hugged Alpha said

Something.

"So this is how the tragedy of my love story ends." Alpha said. "In a hug."

"The end of one person's story is the beginning of another person's story." Jaden pointed

out. "But you know the story isn't over yet, your still here."

"I know." Alpha said. "But the shadow mark will fix that." Before Jaden could say

Anything Alpha kissed his cheek and started walking towards the shadow mark. She

Turned around and faced Jaden. "Goodbye Jaden, and thank you." She turned back and

Reached her hand to touch the mark. Alpha's body began to glow gold, everything

Expect her deep blue eyes. They looked at Jaden deeply. Her body started dissolving into

Dust as it disappeared into the air. In a few moments, Alpha disappeared, and so did the shadow mark. Jaden sighed as he realized Alpha was gone.

"Goodbye Alpha, I'll miss you." Jaden said.

"Jaden!" He looked to see Alexis come in to the dorm.

"Alexis, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Syrus called a small search party after you didn't come back." Alexis said. "What are you doing here?"

"You would never believe me." Jaden said. "Let's just say I was saying goodbye to a friend."

"Are you alright?" Alexis asked.

"I think so, in fact I think everything's back to normal again." Jaden said "Whatever that is for us."

"Well come on, we have class tomorrow." Alexis said, Jaden started walking with her, he smiled for a minute.

"Hey Alexis, American idols starting tomorrow." Jaden said.

"Oh yeah, Atticus loves that show. He used to watch it with some of his friends." Alexis said.

"Well, why don't you ask him if maybe you two would like to come to the slythier dorm and watch it with me?" Jaden asked. Alexis gave Jaden a weird look.

"I didn't know you liked American Idol." She said.

"I don't normally watch it. But I think it will be cooler if we mute the judges and do impressions of them. You know you could be Paula, Atticus could be Randy, and I could be Simon." Jaden said.

"You Simon? That I'd like to see." Alexis said laughing. "I don't know if Atticus would come, but I'll watch with you."

"Great." Jaden said as they started walking in the forest. Jaden smiled and grabbed Alexis's hand. Alexis just smiled back as they kept walking. Like Alpha said the ending on one love story, is the beginning of another….

Notes:

Yey I finished my first story on Thanks to everyone for the wonderful comments and words that kept me going. I'm thinking about writing a sequel where Alpha returns in order to save Zane from Hell Kaiser. But I haven't decided yet. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed reading this story.


End file.
